Conventional solar panel arrays are static and unmoving or configured to track the sun throughout the day to provide optimal capture of solar energy. Static solar panel arrays are often undesirable because they are unable to move and accommodate the changing angle of the sun during the day and throughout the year.
On the other hand, conventional moving solar panel arrays are also often undesirable because of their high cost of installation, the complexity of the mechanisms that move the solar panels, and the relatively high energy cost associated with actuating the solar panels. For example, some systems include motors that move individual solar panels or groups of solar panels. Such motors and other complex moving parts are expensive to install and maintain.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved solar panel actuation system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional solar panel actuation systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.